Levels (DN3D)
The levels in Duke Nukem 3D take the player through rendered street scenes, deserts, military bases, flooded cities, moon bases, space stations, Japanese villas, movie theaters, and strip clubs. Many of the levels have a fairly non-linear design that allows the player to thoroughly explore the levels in different ways and let them discover secret areas. The non-linearity of the levels also allows them to be easily used in multiplayer Dukematch games. The levels in the game are the result of a number of people's work. The initials next to each level denotes who primarily created that level. (Information from DUKELVLS.TXT.) * AB - Allen H. Blum III * LL - Richard Bailey Gray (The Levelord) * RP - Randall Pitchford II * KS - Keith Schuler * GB - George Broussard Episode 1 - L.A. Meltdown The first episode takes place in Los Angeles, California. Duke begins the game roaming deserted streets, an adult cinema, and a strip club, before being arrested and taken to prison to be executed. Duke then breaks out and explores a waste processing facility, before ending up in the Battlelord's lair. # AB - Hollywood Holocaust # AB - Red Light District # AB - Death Row # AB - Toxic Dump (has secret exit to "Launch Facility") # LL - The Abyss ''(has secret exit to "Faces of Death" in World Tour)'' # AB - Launch Facility (secret level) # AB - Faces of Death (Dukematch level. Single player level in World Tour) # AB - Dukematch Level 1 (Dukematch level) Episode 2 - Lunar Apocalypse The second episode takes place in outer space. Duke explores a number of spacecraft and space stations, before landing on the Moon to explore there as well. After forcing his way through some lunar facilities, he ends up facing off against the Overlord. # AB - Spaceport # LL - Incubator # LL - Warp Factor # AB - Fusion Station # AB - Occupied Territory (has secret exit to "Spin Cycle") # AB - Tiberius Station # AB - Lunar Reactor # AB - Dark Side (has secret exit to "Lunatic Fringe") # AB - Overlord # LL - Spin Cycle (secret level) # LL - Lunatic Fringe (secret level) Episode 3 - Shrapnel City The third episode takes place in the fictional Shrapnel City. Duke arrives back on Earth and ventures through several unrelated locations, including a bank, a movie set, a subway, and a hotel, eventually ending up in a football stadium opposing the Cycloid Emperor. # LL - Raw Meat # LL - Bank Roll # LL - Flood Zone # LL - L.A. Rumble # LL - Movie Set (has secret exit to "Tier Drops") # LL - Rabid Transit # LL - Fahrenheit # LL - Hotel Hell (has secret exit to "Freeway") # AB - Stadium # LL - Tier Drops (secret level) # AB - Freeway (secret level) Note: Shrapnel City was also the name of the first episode of the original Duke Nukem video game. Episode 4 - The Birth The fourth episode is not available in the original Duke Nukem 3D and was originally released as part of the official Plutonium PAK/''Atomic Edition expansion pack. Secret footage shows a woman giving birth to the Alien Queen, surrounded by a herd of new aliens. After seeing this, Duke sets off from the secret missions facility, through a fast food restaurant, a theme park, a post office, and an alien spaceship where he confronts the Alien Queen. #RP - 'It's Impossible' #AB - 'Duke-Burger' #LL/GB - 'Shop-N-Bag' #AB - 'Babe Land' #LL - 'Pigsty' ''(has secret exit to "Area 51") #AB - Going Postal (see note below) #LL/KS - XXX-Stacy #LL/KS - Critical Mass #AB - Derelict #RP - The Queen #RP - Area 51 (secret level) Note: Although the creator information for Going Postal is not present in DUKELVLS.TXT, opening the map in BUILD reveals the creator's initials (AHB = Allen H Blum) in the lower right corner. These initials are also present in other maps created by Allen. Episode 5 - Alien World Order The fifth episode is only available in the 20th Anniversary World Tour version of the game. Each level is set in a different country on Earth, including Amsterdam, Egypt, and all the way back to Hollywood, California to kill the Cycloid Incinerator. #AB - High Times #LL - Red Ruckus #LL - Bloody Hell #AB - Mirage Barrage (has secret exit to "Prima Arena") #LL - Tour de Nukem #AB - Golden Carnage #AB - Hollywood Inferno #LL - Prima Arena (secret level) Demo levels The following three maps are extra levels that come with Duke Nukem 3D: Atomic Edition and show examples of various effects and sprites. They are not meant to be played as part of the main single player campaign in the game. * AB - _se.map (Sector Effector demo map) * AB - _st.map (Sector Tag demo map) * AB - _zoo.map (Zoo map) Category:Levels Category:Lists